


Quodo Poems

by larosesombre



Series: Quodo [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Free Verse, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosesombre/pseuds/larosesombre
Summary: A collection of free verse poetry about Quark and Odo being idiots in love.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Series: Quodo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488500
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Getting Odo's Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lion_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/gifts).



> I'm a fairly new poet, and for some reason have chosen to write my first poems about these two. Or rather, they chose me. I'm dedicating this work to [Lion_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/profile) who has been a loyal reader on my Garashir work [Poorly Concealed Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104036/chapters/63496897). It's wonderful to find another enthusiastic Quodo lover, so I'm gifting this work to them. Thanks for being awesome! - larosesombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark discovers that being a criminal is the way to get Odo's attention.

**Getting Odo's Attention**

“I’m only here to establish an alibi”  
Was probably the wrong thing to say  
When Odo smiled up at me,   
Fondly,  
From behind his desk.

Fondness shifts immediately to frustration,  
Consternation,  
And my name is being growled in angry tones  
Instead of sultry ones.

He doesn’t even ask what I did,  
Or what the alibi is for.  
Just turns to the small screen by his desk and winds back the security feed  
Watching a past me   
In a miniature bar.

I have to kiss him to get his attention.  
“I was joking.”  
I laugh.  
“You don’t trust me?”

“Why should I?”   
He asks.  
Fair point. I wouldn’t trust me.  
But apparently distrust is romantic  
Because it doesn’t stop him from kissing me back.

I’ll have to remember that illegal activities  
Are exactly the way to get Odo’s attention.  
Next time I’m lonely,  
Or want a little action,  
I’ll just have to steal somebody’s purse.


	2. Communication: Captain Sisko to Chief of Security, Odo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisko is dramatic and sends a somewhat passive aggressive communication to Odo.

**Communication: Captain Sisko to Chief of Security, Odo.**

When you say  
That you’re handling a situation,  
I tend to believe you.  
You’re a very capable officer.  
But when you say  
That you’re handling a situation with Quark…  
Well, I have no doubt that you’re capable   
But I just thought I’d remind you  
That capably handling a situation   
Doesn’t usually require a passionate   
Make out session  
On the floor of the bar.  
And I’d just like you to know  
That I expect that to be in the security brief,  
For the sake of transparency.


	3. Punches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark's an amateur at throwing punches. Odo can't believe he's dating an idiot.

**Punches.**

He’s grinning at me   
From on top of a biobed  
And me, a ball of nerves.  
They called me to the infirmary for this,  
And I ran  
Panicking.  
Only to find him grinning  
With nothing more than scraped up knuckles.  
Running a regenerator over them   
And telling anyone who walks too close  
All about how he punched a customer  
Who got a little too handsy with his latinum.  
I indulged his story.  
And as soon as I was sure that he was okay,  
I kissed him.

And booked him with assault.


	4. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark's too stingy to pay for a wedding.

**Marry Me?**

When I asked him to marry me,   
I surprised myself just as much as I surprised him.  
But it was too late to take it back,  
So I sat there and waited for his answer.

He paused a minute,  
Then he laughed   
And I wanted to melt into the carpet.  
I seriously contemplated it before he stopped, suddenly sober.

“You’re serious.”   
I don’t respond,  
But I don’t melt either and he takes that as an answer.  
“You must be crazy,” He says.  
“Do you know how much a wedding costs?”

It isn’t a yes,  
But it isn’t a no either.  
I definitively decide not to melt.

“I’ll pay.”   
I tell him.

“Well, in that case.”  
He grins.  
“If it won’t cost me a thing,  
Then yes.”


	5. Noise Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo uses the law as an excuse to spend time with Quark. Quark is thrilled that Odo initiated it.

**Noise Complaint**

New neighbours mean new faces,  
New names to learn,  
New noises.  
Louder noises.

Incessant noises.

How can a pair of Bajorans be this loud?  
Their noise invades my quarters,  
Rattles in my skull.  
By the time I set out to open the bar  
My head hurts.

My lobes hurt,  
My brain hurts.

The rest of the day is ruined.  
I get the headache treated,  
And drag myself to the security office.

“I’m filing a noise complaint.” I begin.  
But before I’m through the sentence  
I’ve been maneuvered around the desk into Odo’s chair   
And Odo points to something on the screen.

A noise complaint,  
Already filled out  
In Odo’s name.

And Odo claims that he just “happened” to notice  
During his rounds  
That the area around my quarters was “a little loud”

And I pretend to believe him  
Because I’m too tired to be annoyed about him checking up on me.  
And because the complaint has already been filed,  
And because I’m secretly thrilled that he did it.

I don’t complain about him walking me home either.  
Which is apparently routine after a complaint of this kind.  
Though what following me into my quarters   
And kissing me senseless has to do with it  
Is a little unclear.

I don’t complain about the kisses either.  
After all, they’re part of the legal process.


	6. Latinum and Linguistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo muses about the nature of words and how they grow on you. Rather like Ferengi. Or mold.

**Latinum and Linguistics**

  
Funny how we come to understand a word.  
And I don’t mean in the Universal Translator kind of way,   
Clinically digesting the word and spitting it out without any of the nuance  
Or the beauty that it may have had in its original language.

The word makes sense. We know what it is,  
But as we are exposed to it  
We build on it, adding our own experiences and interpretations.  
The baseline that’s spat out by the translator becomes complex and we begin to relate to it.

It’s all about relation. Take for example the word “profit”.  
It means the acquisition of wealth.  
It isn’t the centre of my world, my driving force.  
I don’t live my life by it.

But he does.   
And because it’s the centre of his world I come to understand it.  
There is a despair that comes with a dip in profit.  
A loss of latinum brings an unsettling of the soul.

And I find I don’t know.   
That I can’t know what he is feeling.  
But I can sympathize and I can be there for him.  
A shoulder to cry on. A listener to all his schemes.

Often, in this universe, we butt heads with those who are different than ourselves.  
With words which are different from those we know.  
And sometimes we come to love them.  
And when we grow to love them, we are not afraid to make the effort.

So we build an understanding.  
Not in the Universal Translator kind of way:  
Clinically digested and spat out.  
No, we understand it by association.

Profit, means joy on Quark’s face.

So when I think of the word I think of it  
With grinning rows of pointed teeth.  
With lobes and latinum and a mischievous grin.  
That’s what I mean when I say we come to understand.


	7. Casual B&E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some casual breaking and entering so that these two idiots can find a quiet space to hook up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating! I reached the end of my prewritten poems. But I don't think these poems are done for good, so I might continue to update more sporadically.

**Casual B &E**

He already regrets it.  
I can tell from the look on his face  
As he watches me bypass the security code.

He knew I could do it,  
So I don’t see why it should distress him to watch.  
Except of course, that he has never before been directly involved in my… activities.

“We could get arrested for this.”  
He grumbles.  
Scowling down at me.

“Who’s going to arrest us?”   
I ask, because the only one who would  
Is standing right here beside to me.

“I should, for one.”   
But he watches the screen as I punch in the numbers  
And he follows me into the storage bay once the door slides open.

I guess even Odo can be persuaded into some   
Casual breaking and entering  
If it means finding a quiet place on this busy station.


End file.
